


It Takes Two to Tango (Riddler x Reader) (Request)

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, Romance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: Unprepared with what nine months would bring, you knew for sure that he didn't want anything to do with it. (One-Shot)





	It Takes Two to Tango (Riddler x Reader) (Request)

**Author's Note:**

> A requested one shot from someone on Tumblr.

There you sat on the toilet, looking at the urine infested stick holding the answer for the burning question that was in your mind for weeks now. How could this box say that you were going to bring a “miracle” into this world with that disturbing pink line hurting your eyes. You don't even like children! You never planned this, you never saw this in your future, especially not now and damn it, the guy who banged you, how the hell is ever going to be a father. You weren't even suppose to be with guy in the first place. Who in their right mind would? You obviously. You like him and you think he likes you and you can't help yourself but get involved with him. Honestly, if anyone were to find out, they would most certaintly send you to Arkham along with him. 

Well, obviously you cant keep this from him and you're not honestly afraid of telling him. You actually have the whole situation figured out in your mind as you sit there alone in your bathroom. You tell him, he tells you he can’t. He’ll tell you you're own and give you valid reasons as to why it can't work out between the two of you. Besides the baby. Even if he wasn't The Riddler, he would still be a narcissistic smart ass who’d be too busy on himself. Sometimes you wonder what it is that attracted yourself to him. 

You drop the the stick and place your head in your hands trying to steady your uneasy breathing. How could this possibly happen? You two have done it several times. For a man who’s always to focus on his puzzles and catching Batman, he seems to have a very active libido. Then again, maybe because of that, he barely gets the relief he needs. You stood up and stand in front of the dirty, water stained mirror, taking in your tired face. Just wait. Nine months and you’ll be popping out a mini you. You chuckled at this. Maybe if you tell him this, he might want to be a dad...maybe. You wash your hands and face with some cold water to make yourself more awake. 

In your room, you opened your drawer and pulled out a cheap, small, black cell phone and went into the contacts to only see one number. He got it for you to keep in contact with him without anyone knowing that you’re connected to him. You sat on your bed and thought while staring at his number. Maybe you could abort it. You don’t have to tell him nothing and just get rid of it and pretend that nothing happened and go on with life as normal. But could you do it? Could you do it without telling him? Could you even try to get rid of it? You don’t know. You don’t know anything anymore. 

The ringing wakes you up from your dream state, hoping that it goes straight to voicemail, giving you some reason to not tell him at all. It’s funny how you dread hearing his voice in this moment. 

“Hello?” 

“...Hey…”

“Are you alright? Usually I’m the one who calls you.” 

“I’m fine, I just...there’s something I gotta tell you.”

“Do you think it can wait? I’m onto something at the moment and I don’t want to lose my train of thought.”

“I can but I don’t want to.” 

“Well, Y/N, I think it’s best if you-”

“I’m pregnant and it’s yours.”

“....”

“I already took all of the pregnancy tests from three different brands and they all came out positive.”

“I, uh, don’t-”

“Hey, I get it, you don’t want it. I just thought I’d let you know. I’ll see you on the news.” Then you hung up. There, it’s done and over with. You lay on your bed staring up at the ceiling with nothing going through you. You were overwhelmed but you refused to feel it, pretending that everything was going to be okay and that you would be fine. But the emotions that you refused to feel had drained to the point where you felt drowsy and fell asleep. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was in the late hours of the night when Edward stood in front of your apartment door, contemplating on whether or not he should knock and wake you up or use the key and enter with you in peace. He took the latter in this conundrum and entered your dark apartment slowly and quietly. After you called, it was hard for him to concentrate at all with any of his plans. At first he thought that that was one problem out of the way. One, he wouldn’t care about some problematic fetus and two, you agreed to never bother him about this problem ever again. It was so easy! He would be on his own once more without any distractions. All his wants and urges would be out of his system and everything would go back to the way things were and yet, after all that, it kept coming into his mind like a parasitic insect of the complete opposite of what he wanted to think and because of that, it lead to the reason as to why he was in your apartment at this moment.

He entered the bedroom as to where the magic has happened for the longest period of time. Now that he thought about it, you were the longest relationship he ever had, even though it was never established between the both of you. The whole thing was a fling from the beginning and yet the both of you texted each other until the latest hours of the night, he’d come visit to unwind, you would take care of him when it wasn’t necessary and so on and so forth. It became more and he didn’t even noticed. He’d hate to admit it but he prefer this type of lifestyle than the one where he was on his own and maybe he’d like to engage more with you. 

Edward looked over at your still figure noticing that you didn’t have your sheets covering you up like you usually do and because of that, it lead his eyes over your stomach. Obviously there was nothing there since you weren’t that far along but he couldn’t help but think that there might be a bump of a developing organism growing inside you. He walked over to your position and took a seat on your bed. Should he wake you up and tell you what’s been going through his mind after that call? Or should he take the more appropriate route and leave and either come back again or call in the morning. Well he was here now, might as well get this over with. 

He leaned down near your ear as he placed his hand on your shoulder and shook you gently while whispering your name to stir you awake. You woke to him hovering above with an obvious shocked look on your face as you didn’t expect him to be here at this hour or ever, actually. You sat up from your position and looked at his disheveled self, curious about his visit this late evening. “W-What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk.” 

“What about? You could’ve called me in the morning, you know?” You said defensively. You didn’t want to talk. Everything was done and everything was talked about, what else could there possibly be?

“You know what Y/N. The child that’s growing inside you as we speak. There’s a lot of unfinished business that needs to be addressed.” He said in confidence as his voice usually is.

“Look, I already told you, you don’t to worry about a thing if this kid pops out of me, alright! I got it all handled” You said, already tired of the subject. You just wanted for him to leave and for you to go back to bed so you didn’t have to think about this whole thing anymore.

“If? Are you suggesting that you might get rid of it?” He was baffled at the idea. Although it was accidental and unexpected, he would’ve been sure that that thought would not have been one to have been implanted into your mind.

“It’s an option.” you countered. Who was he to judge you about something that is now common among society. It’s nothing as horrific as him kidnapping and killing people for his own selfish purposes. You never said anything about it to him nor did you judge him out loud about his “work”. It would only be fair if he did the same. “I don’t have time for it, you obviously won’t have time for it or want it either way. It’s better if just went away.”

“What makes you think I don’t want it?”

“What makes me think you do?”  
That’s when the silenced kicked in between the both of you. You finally found a question that the great Riddler didn’t have an answer to. This only confirmed the ideas that you had when you found out earlier in the day. 

“Y/N...This is a very difficult situation that we seemed to be placed in and obviously we are both confused on what we want and what we want to do, but I do believe that we have to work this out together. We both got ourselves in this state and as the saying goes ‘It takes two to tango.’” He was right. You were being unfair about making his decision without actually letting him give in his input. “The idea of being a father is quite frightening, especially with my background, but it’s not something that I would immediately rule against.” Your ears perked up at what he had just said. You looked from your lap to his tired, aged face that held sincerity in his eyes. “Anyway, I am getting older and I might as well have someone take up my mantle when I’m no longer available.” You surprised him with an over emotional hug, knowing that this was his way of saying that he was going to stay with you and your child no matter what. He wrapped his arms around you, rubbing his hand up and down your back, doing his best to soothe you. Pulling away from him, your hands went to his face as you pulled him down for a peck on his lips and whispered to him “Stay the night.” to which he gladly complied.


End file.
